international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Olaf's Frozen Adventure
Olaf's Frozen Adventure is a Disney animated short film. It's released with Pixar's Coco. It's a sequel of Frozen and Frozen Fever. In this short Olaf with a reindeer Sven try to find Christmas traditions for Anna and Elsa during the 1st Christmas since the gates were opened. Kristoff is back too. All of these characters both speak and sing. English Release date: November 22, 2017 Additional voices * Evan Agos * Stephen John Anderson * Abraham Benrubi * Cassidy May Benullo * Jenica Bergere * Eric Bradley * Reid Bruton * Amick Byram * Sarah Chalke * June Christopher * David Cowgill * Kevin Deters * Monique Donnelly * Terri Douglas * Amy Fogerson * Jackie Gonneau * Scott Graff * Scottie Haskell * Bridget Hoffman * Angie Jaree * Pat Lentz * Katie Lowes * Baraka May * Scott Menville * Jeremy Milton * Paul Pape * Jasper Randall * Lynwood Robinson * Maddix Robinson * Sarah-Nicole Robles * Jessica Rotter * Fletcher Sheridan * Ashley Silverman * Margaux Calla Susi * Pepper Sweeney * Stevie Wermers-Skelton * Gerald White * Joe Whyte * Matthew Wood Brazilian Portuguese Bulgarian Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges: l’Aventure givrée d’Olaf Release date: November 22, 2017 Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣：小白的驚喜任務 Release date: December 28, 2017 Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen: Una aventura de Olaf Release date: December 1, 2017 Croatian Title: Snježno Kraljevstvo: Olafov Božić Czech Danish Title: Olafs Frost Eventyr Dutch Title: Olaf's Frozen Avontuur Release date: November 29, 2017 European French Title: La Reine Des Neiges : Joyeuses Fêtes Avec Olaf Release date: November 29, 2017 European Portuguese Title: Frozen: Uma Aventura de Olaf Auditions * Vera de Vilhena - Anna Finnish Title: Frozen - Olafin jouluinen seikkailu Release dates: * November 2, 2017 - iTunes * February 9, 2018 - cinema Additional voices * Katja Aakkula * Matti Holi * Pasi Piispanen * Nina Tapio * Jukka Nylund * Marika Tuhkala * Ia Koivisto * Neve Sirkiä * Seera Alexander Flemish Title: Olaf's Frozen Avontuur Release date: November 29, 2017 German Title: Die Eiskönigin: Olaf Taut Auf Release date: November 30, 2017 Greek Hebrew Title: ההרפתקה של אולף Release date: November 30, 2017 Hindi Hungarian Title: Olaf karácsonyi kalandja Release date: November 23, 2017 Icelandic Italian Title: Frozen - Le avventure di Olaf Release date: December 28, 2017 Latin Spanish Title: Olaf Otra Aventura Congelada de Frozen Release date: October 27, 2017 Dubbing studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Dubing director: Pepe Toño Macías Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Lyricist: David Filio Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Luis Gil Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios, Burbank, CA Artistic supervisor: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Álvaro Salarich * Anabel Méndez * Analiz Sánchez * Ángela Villanueva * Auri Maya * Azucena Miranda * Beto Castillo * Betzabé Jara * César Garduza * Claudia Cota * Daniel Cervantes * Dante Jara * Derek Mendoza * Erick Selim * Gabriela Guzmán * Gabriela Ortiz * Gaby Cárdenas * German Lobos Mendoza * Jessica Giesemann Fink * José Luis Piedra * Jose Pablo Hernández * Karina Manzua * Lucy Hernández Motano * Luis Gerardo Villegas * Luis René Aguirre * Maggie Vera * Manuel Pérez * Mauricio Pérez Castillo * Norma Iturbe * Ofelia Guzmán Mejia * Pamela Mendoza * Raúl Solo * Regina De Ovando * Regina Tiscareño * Ricardo Tejedo * Roberto Velázquez * Sandy Domínguez * Santiago León * Sebastián Llapur * Vianney Monroy Other info * The week after Coco's release in Mexico, local media noted audiences' strong dislike for the length of the short film. A few days later, all the cinemas in Mexico offered apologies for it and removed the short film from exhibition. Norwegian Title: Olafs Frosne Eventyr Polish Title: Kraina Lodu. Przygoda Olafa Release date: November 24, 2017 Dubbing studio: SDI Media Polska Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Translator: Jan Wecsile Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Production directors: * Romana Waliczek * Beata Jankowska Dub recording: Agata Chodyra Song recording: Mateusz Michniewicz Artistic supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers That Time of Year choir * Ewa Prus - evergreen hanger, additional * Brygida Turowska - baker * Dominika Łakomska - caroler * Anna Frankowska - caroler, additional * Cezary Kwieciński - man on house boat * Antonina Krylik - little girl * Marta Wiejak - mother, additional * Tomasz Steciuk - grandfather, additional * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska - grandmother * Zuzanna Jaźwińska - menora girl * Artur Kozłowski - menora boy * Edyta Krzemień * Maja Gadzińska * Paulina Łaba * Przemysław Zubowicz * Jan Bzdawka * Marcin Wortman * Jakub Szydłowski * Kamil Zięba When We're Together choir * Edyta Krzemień * Maja Gadzińska * Marta Wiejak * Paulina Łaba * Ania Frankowska * Ewa Prus * Tomasz Steciuk * Przemek Zubowicz * Jan Bzdawka * Marcin Wortman * Kuba Szydłowski * Kamil Zięba Additional voices * Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska * Nastazja Bytner * Anna Frankowska * Maja Gadzińska * Edyta Krzemień * Paulina Łaba * Dominika Łakomska * Marta Markowicz * Agata Pruchniewska * Ewa Prus * Aleksandra Spyra * Brygida Turowska * Maksymilian Bogumił * Igor Borecki * Jan Bzdawka * Andrzej Chudy * Leszek Filipowicz * Stefan Knothe * Przemysław Niedzielski * Wojciech Paszkowski * Antoni Scardina * Wojciech Słupiński * Tomasz Steciuk * Jakub Szydłowski * Marcin Wortman * Kamil Zięba * Przemysław Zubowicz Trailer When We're Together * Katarzyna Łaska - Elsa * Magdalena Wasylik - Anna * Edyta Krzemień * Paulina Janczak * Marta Wiejak * Anna Frankowska * Tomasz Steciuk * Przemek Zubowicz * Marcin Wortman * Janusz Kruciński Other info * The dub was made in August, 2017. Romanian Russian Title: Олаф и холодное приключение / Olaf i kholodnoe prikliuchenie Release date: November 23, 2017 Serbian Title: Залеђено краљевство: Празник с Олафом Release date: November 30, 2017 Dubbing company: Livada produkcija Dubbing studio: Livada Beograd Dub director: Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić Translator: Бојана Лукић Јовковић / Bojana Lukić Jovković Music director: Срђан Чолић / Srđan Čolić Lyricist: Биљана Брун / Biljana Brun Creative supervisor: Aleksandra Janikowska Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney characters voices international, inc. Additional voices * Биљана Брун / Biljana Brun * Ива Брун / Iva Brun * Марко Перић / Marko Perić * Ника Рамбосек / Nika Rambosek * Јана Маричић / Jana Maričić * Миле Новковић / Mile Novković * Дарија Врачевић / Darija Vračević * Љубо Марјановић / Ljubo Marjanović * Зорица Врачевић / Zorica Vračević * Даница Николић / Danica Nikolić * Сара Миловановић / Sara Milovanović * Стефан Марјановић / Stefan Marjanović * Ненад Спасић / Nenad Spasić * Даниел Богдановић / Daniel Bogdanović * Горан Вукојчић / Goran Vukojčić Other info * It was released in cinemas on November 30, 2017, together with the re-release of Frozen. * Olaf's singing voice is changed in this short: Александар Седлар / Aleksandar Sedlar replaced Марко Кон / Marko Kon. * In this dub Oaken speaks Bosnian dialect of Serbian, instead of German accent. * It wasn't released on home video. Slovak Slovene Title: Ledeno kraljestvo: Olafova prigoda Release date: November 23, 2017 Swedish Title: Olofs frostiga äventyr Release date: November 2, 2017 - iTunes Dub studio: SDI Media Dub director: Johan Lejdemyr Translator: Maria Rydberg Music director: Joakim Jennefors Lyricist: Maria Rydberg Recording engineers: * Johan Lejdemyr * Bjarne Heuser Booker: Antonella Berglund Ceci Production director: Maria Hellström Artistic supervisor: Micheal Rudolph Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Anders Öjerbo * Ulrik Qvale * Annica Smedius * Ole Ornered * James Lund * Annica Edstam * Jennie Jahns * Fredrik Lycke * Malva Goldmann * Josefina Hylén * Cecilia Karlsson * Tuva Skarby * Fredrik Lexfors * Johan Karlsson * Sara Jangfeldt * Susann Végh * Frank Thunfors * Niji Dyall Price Taiwanese Mandarin Other info * Shennio Lin, the voice of Elsa from Frozen, didn't return as Elsa in Olaf's Frozen Adventure because she gave birth this year. * Janet Hsieh, the speaking voice of Anna from Frozen, gave birth in October, so she didn't dub Anna this time. * Ray Liu, the singing voice of Anna from Frozen, didn't return as Anna in Olaf's Frozen Adventure because she was busy for her career in Macau. Thai Title: โอลาฟกับการผจญภัยอันหนาวเหน็บ Release date: November 30, 2017 Singers * นับเพชร หวานแก้ว / Napphet Wankaeo * อรวรรณ เย็นพูนสุข / Orawan Yenphunsuk * ชนชัยน์ สุขวัจน์ / Chananai Sukavajana * ชิดชนก มัญชุรัตน์ / Chitchanok Manchuraut * ธานี พูนสุวรรณ / Thani Phunsuwan * วินัย ทาอาสา / Winai Tha-asa * ธโนตม์ โรจนกิจ / Thanot Rotchanakit * ภาคภูมิ สาดาเสถียร / Bhakbhumi Sadasatian * ชมพูพันธุ์ทิพย์ เต็มธนมงคล / Chomphuphanthip Temthanamongkhon * นักรบ แนวณรงค์ / Nakrop Naeonarong Additional voices * สุมาลี สุธีรธรรม / Sumali Suthiratham * เบญจพร ชงสกุล / Benchaphon Chongsakun * รัตนชัย เหลืองวงศ์งาม / Rattanachai Lueangwongngam * เอกชัย พงศ์สมัย / Ekkachai Phongsamai * กฤษณะ ศฤงคารนนท์ / Kritsana Saringkhannon * วรินทร ชวลิต / Warinthon Chawalit Turkish Ukrainian Title: Крижане серце: Різдво з Олафом Release date: November 23, 2017 Vietnamese